narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Daikokuten
, , , , , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=December 8 |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=50 |height-part2=172 cm |weight-part2=60 kg |rank-part1=Anbu |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Sage, Missing-Nin, S-Class |occupations=Thief |nature type=Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Yang, Yin, Yin Yang, Smoke Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Zokukasō |ninja registration=870521 |academy age=4 |chunin age=6 |affiliations=Land of Fire, Akatsuki |teams=Sansen, Akatsuki |clan=Reizoku Clan |parents=Kōsaka Reizoku Father (deceased), Mikumo Reizoku Mother (deceased) |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} full name in truth is Daikokuten (大黒天), named after the god of great darkness or blackness. A thief of high regard who makes even high level thieves look like mere pickpockets. He is known far and wide in the criminal underworld as Dorobō no ō (泥棒の王, "King of Thieves"). The wealthy far and wide whisper tales of him with a voice of fear. Daimyo, Governors, entrepreneurs and business owners alike—anyone with a modicum of wealth has been prey to the Phantom Thief at one point or another. Though not widely known he is rumored to have mastered Senjutsu (仙術, English TV: Sage Jutsu, Literally meaning: Sage Techniques), securing his place as a Sage. Daikokuten is one of the Sansen (三仙人, "Three Hermits" VIZ; "Three Sages"), as well as a member of the Akatsuki, though he appears to have ulterior motives for joining the terrorist organization of S-Class missing-nin. Background Born to a rather poor family who lived in Kogeta Province in the land of fire, his parents were hardly the ideal role models, but they were all he had. A pair of thieves and swindlers they were, they did what they had needed to get by and make ends meet. It came as a shock to both of them when Mikumo discovered she was with child, neither thought they were ready to bring a life into this world, especially one engrossed with such darkness. They had discussed terminating the pregnancy several times, but with each day passed they found themselves growing more attached to the idea of being parents. Kōsaka, Daikoku's father, would often rub Mikumo's pregnant belly while telling their unborn child stories of their family's heritage, of a power their ancestors had to take and make anything their own. Unfortunately it is something that hadn't been seen in years, and was now little more than myth or lore passed down through the family. As he rubbed his wife's belly on the night of a solar eclipse, something that neither could predict happened. Mikumo's belly began to glow, Kōsaka and Mikumo both feeling their strength and chakra slowly being drained—it was being siphoned into her belly, their unborn child was absorbing, no—he was stealing their strength and life force. It was affirmation that their small clan's stories were more than urban legend...the power they had was real. As the glow faded the parents looked at one another, fatigued from being robbed of their vitality, they knew that with this power their son would become the greatest the world had ever seen. To call the man confident would be an understatement, to say the least. Some may call him a thrill junkie, always eager to push the limits; taking on dangerous and seemingly impossible jobs to fulfill but one primal desire—to prove that he is the best. Coming from an impoverished family survival was a day to day struggle, he and his family were ultimately forced to turn to crime to make ends meet. As a child all the kids and adults alike saw him as nothing more than trouble. While other kids were studying dutifully in the academy, working to be the best ninja they could be, young Daikoku was busy swindling and pick-pocketing; using the skills he learned in the academy to help him pull off jobs. Parent's discouraged their children from hanging around with him, adults labeling him no good, openly voicing their belief he would only grow to become a rouge ninja. Surrounded by such negativity he began to isolate himself from others—there were no friends, family, or innocents, only marks, and everyone was a mark. Regardless of how others viewed him, they could not deny the boy's abilities. Shown to have a rather shrewd and cunning mind, capable of deceiving even adults. The older he got, the craftier he became, having immersed himself deep into the criminal underworld. Where normal society had denied him, criminals and characters of the unsavory sort had fully embraced him for what he was. By his late teens he had shaken hands and made deals with various thieves, swindlers, murderers, kidnappers, terrorists and various criminal organizations. Despite this—he had somehow secured his place within the ANBU Black Ops, proving to be one of their most prominent members. There was no path, no information inaccessible to him, he was able to reach places where others feared to tread, fearing being lost forever in darkness. With all the questionable deeds and acts he has committed (most of which could never be substantiated) he has shown to be able to love, though only ever once. She was a remarkable woman, one who Daikoku found to be more stunning than any jewel or rare item—and like everything he revered, he had to have her. Normally having no issues drawing in and bedding women, this one seemed oddly enough, immune to his charms. The more she denied him, the more he desired her. Despite denying his advances she didn't seem disgusted or turned away by him, she always treated him with a kindness he had never truly known from those that bathed in the light. This kindness made her special to him, the two lived in two different worlds. She was one meant to walk under the radiance of the sun, and he—one damned to walk only in the shadows. He knew this..but still he wanted more. It was during his time having forged a friendship with the woman he had developed an unrequited love for, that he began to try and change himself for the better. He tried, desperately so to put the life of a thief behind him. Regardless of all the scornful looks he received, the dirty whispers about him around every corner, he felt he could endure it all if only to earn her love. The woman would come to fall in love with another, his name was Yamazaru—one of Daikoku's teammates and one of, if not his closest friend (despite what the two may say). The two began to see one another exclusively and would eventually wed. This loss, would return Daikoku back to the world of shadows and crime, forever losing himself in the darkness. He became jaded and uncaring, seeing the world as a playground, and people as mere toys. He stole from whoever regardless of who it affected, and slept with every attractive woman that crossed his path, only to leave them with broken hearts and empty purses and wallets. All this was but an attempt to fill the void left in his heart from having known and lost love. He would eventually come to form his own organization, a 'merry' band of thieves known far and wide as the Yamakutō (夜幕剣, The Blades of Night's Veil). They were, at a time his family, or so they thought. However in fear of losing even that modicum of happiness, he chose to abandon them before they could abandon him eventually removing himself from the group, leaving them to their own devices. Because of his skill and his rather unsavory lifestyle and preferred company, many have come to know him as the Dark Sage (黒仙人, Kuro Sen'nin). Personality Cold, selfish, conniving, dishonest — one could go on and on listing the negative traits about the man. He is known far and wide as a despicable character whom no one can trust. He openly admits however, that he isn't one to be trusted, advising others not to expect much of anything out of him, especially nothing good. Daikokuten declares himself a man free of inhibitions, and believes in an ideal world where no one is restrained by their own inhibitions. While others see him as a mere criminal and villain, he retorts that he is simply an advocate of pleasure. Known widely to be a man of poor character, dishonest—lacking in both honor and etiquette, openly being rude to others regardless of their status, class or title. For whatever reason, he has a jaded view of the world, disclaiming the existence of things such as heroes. In his eyes, no one does anything for free, regardless of what they may say. He fully believes that chivalry, and true heroism are mere fairy tales conjured by the delusional unable to accept the cold dark reality of the world. He mocks and ridicules the dreams of others, all while denying having ever had anything "foolish" and "pointless" like a dream. An avid smoker and a habitual womanizer, monogamy is a concept lost to him, though this wasn't always true. He will openly flirt with any beautiful woman, seeking to worm his way into her heart, bed and purse—using her to sate his own needs and desires before moving on to the next. It isn't unheard of to see him with several partners at once. Despite being a rude, foul mouthed, womanizing thief ruled by several of the carnal sins (lust, sloth, pride, greed) there is more to the man, buried under the layers of pain and betrayal. Rather saying he was born broken, it would be more accurate to state that he's lost his faith in both the world and humanity. He ultimately feels that he is one incapable of breeding anything good, something he has only ever admitted to one person, telling her that he had discovered that even when he would do good, he finds evil is present within him. Believing that no matter what good he would ever hope to accomplish, it will only be tainted by the darkness within him—and so—he surrendered to it. All in all despite being a proclaimed "honor-less rat", he has displayed signs or acts of supposed good will, especially in regards to impoverished and abandoned children. Appearance He embodies almost everything that makes up the 'bad boy' motif. His taupe grey hair, almost appearing a shade of blue, fashioned into a uniquely stylized mohawk with the sides slightly shaven down. He tends to sport dark clothing with darkly painted nails, a dark grey sleeveless shirt worn under his heavy charcoal colored coat. His left ear appears to be pierced with a single golden earring dangling from it. Around his waist is tied a sash of burgundy with a steel grey colored obi tied around it, holding it all in place. The material his ensemble is composed of is light-weight, yet resilient enough to defend against sharp objects, all while further muffling the sound of his movements. Thief's Garb (衣装の賊, "Ishō no Zoku") is what it is known as in the underworld on the black market, though there are very few thieves capable of acquiring such material to make their own special thieving attire. He is amazingly handsome, capable of stirring the hearts of nearly any woman he may come across. Despite this he can easily become overlooked through one method or another, appearing as one of many passing faces, difficult for one to draw back to memory. Though at the age of fifty years old, he still appears as he did while in his late 20's early 30's. Its not that he has never physically aged however, but as a thief of the highest regard, he has robbed the youth and vitality from an unspecified number of individuals throughout his lifetime, restoring and maintaining his youth and vigor. Abilities Daikokuten has long since been recognized as both an accomplished shinobi and thief. His abilities were recognized at an early age, causing him to be recruited as a member of the Anbu Black Ops at the age of fourteen. Despite his less than reputable acts and the pressure placed on the Hidden Leaf from other villages to relinquish him into their custody for various alleged crimes, Konoha refused, protecting their asset speaking volumes of his abilities and their value to the village council and elders. He would later come to be recognized along with his other former genin teammates as a member of the Sansen (三仙人, "Three Hermits" VIZ; "Three Sages"), recognized across the borders to various nations. At some point in his life he was approached and ultimately recruited into the Akatsuki, an organization reserved for S-Class missing ninja further attesting to his capability as a shinobi. ---- Chakra and Physical Prowess The chakra of Daikoku appears to be lavender in color, though beautiful to look at it is laced with anger, regret, greed and another assortment of toxic emotions. Sensors have noted that his chakra seems to share his avaricious nature—giving them the feeling it may very well consume them whole should they continue to gaze into the 'abyss', causing even some to perspire in fear. This is normally of little importance as the great thief seems to naturally keep his chakra suppressed/concealed. Boasting an impressive reservoir of chakra, powerful and potent to boot, Daikoku is capable of flinging several powerful techniques with little to no regard to the depletion of his reserves. This is allegedly due to a lifetime of pillaging chakra from others, robbing from the chakra pool of others to add to his own growing well of power. Though he rather avoid exchanging physical blows with opponents he is proven to be strong enough to send an adult male flying. He has on several occasions however augmented his own strength by stealing it from others using his Kekkei Genkai. Swift, agile and flexible like the rat—Daikoku's movements are said to be so frantic and erratic, able to change direction with such rapidity that even the swiftest and most attentive of opponents or spectators lose sight of him, if but for an instant. He moves with the finesse and unpredictability of one truly deserving to reign over all thieves and command all rats. Much of which stemmed from the basic need to escape his pursuers whenever he was caught stealing while growing up. With only the Body Flicker Technique he can engage several enemies or retrieve an ally before anyone could notice or suspect his movements; he could even cover an entire village in a short amount of time and perform a technique or two before an opponent could complete their own. He has shown capable of appearing before sensors could detect his approach. Ninjutsu His heritage and unique ability has subsequently made him an undisputed master in Ninjutsu, able to read and ascertain the flow of chakra in opposing jutsu, distributing the appropriate ratio of power to contend with, and at times overpower the techniques of others. Having "stolen" the power and techniques of others, has given him a vast array of varying ninjutsu styles at his disposal—the power demanded he be able to master his ill gotten spoils. Due to the diversity of these stolen abilities he has become adept at understanding a multitude of techniques and abilities far and wide throughout the shinobi world, using his experience able to properly assess and deduce the mechanics of techniques he's witnessed for the first time. Daikokuten has an intimate understanding in regards to collaboration techniques, clone techniques, chakra flow, chakra transfer, as well as chakra absorption. Because there is nothing he cannot steal—there is, consequently nothing he cannot grasp or understand. The phantom thief especially seems to excel in curse techniques, showing a nasty penchant for making use of them to protect himself while also damning others. He can make use of space-time jutsu through the summoning jutsu, while also 'stealing' segments of 'space'. He has been known to also utilize poisons in some of his techniques, hinting at some aptitude in medical arts, though nothing as refined as your standard medical jutsu has ever been witnessed being utilized. Nature Transformation Through his ability Zokukasō (賊仮相,lit. Thief Phenomenon) Daikoku has gained access to all basic chakra natures. As a master of his craft he made sure to steal the knowledge and experience of competent users of each nature so that he could properly make use of his stolen goods. However, he was born with a natural aptitude for Katon and as such it is the nature he is most skilled in. Along with being able to utilize all five basic nature transformations, the King of Thieves can also use Yin and Yang release as well as his own favored Smoke release. Taijutsu and Bukijutsu Genjutsu He has always found illusions to be rather fun and interesting, especially when it comes to using them to pull off jobs or tricking others. Being a skillful user of illusions, he is not easily deceived by illusions that are cast by others, possessing a highly perceptive mind and also able to dispel other illusions cast by illusionists. His illusionary spells are said to be so potent that one typically suffer effects similar to a brain aneurysm when fighting off the illusion, nosebleeds not uncommon from his victims due to the stress on their mind. He is capable of combining senjutsu with genjutsu, greatly augmenting the strength of his spells. Due to the strength of his illusions there are many who would consider the Rat Sage a genjutsu master. Juinjutsu Reijutsu Said to be a power hailed from another world, it is the basis of Daikokuten's Zokukasō ability. Spirit techniques thought to be the culmination of one's spiritual energy and natural energy, ultimately generating a power that dominates the spiritual energy and life force of others, as well as ones self. Though its capabilities are largely unknown and not well understood; the little that is known is that manipulating a person's life energy can impart them with knowledge instantly, remove their capacity for certain jutsu completely, or even restore it. This art can be perilous to the user, which is why so few have ever used it. It is believed that techniques like the Yamanaka's clans abilities and Dan Kato's Spirit Transmission are weaker evolution of reijusu. Reijutsu techniques are closely connected to Yin Release. According to Daikokuten, reijutsu is also the basis of his Empty Form of the Tranquil Spirit technique, and why it generally takes a master of reijutsu to be capable of properly locating him. Though not impossible, one would be hard pressed in finding one of great physicality who is adept in such techniques as they are generally users and masters of the physical. Summoning Jutsu Having a natural affinity for rats, sometime before becoming a chunin he signed the contract with the rats of Mushoku Numa. Daikokuten is able to not only summon rats, but mice and other rodents as well. Not unlike Itachi Uchiha or Orochimaru, he may summon a large number of his familiars without the standard weaving of seals or offering of blood 一 doing so only for larger or more unique summons. He can eject rats from either his sleeves or his mouth to rush and attack opponents; he can even sprout his very own rat tail to ambush his opponent in a surprise attack, throwing them off. Senjutsu Daikoku's large chakra reserves enabled him to learn senjutsu from the rats of Mushoku Numa (無色沼, Colorless Marsh), enhancing his techniques and physical parameters by entering Sage Mode. He can perfectly balance the natural energy with his chakra, and is skilled enough to enter Sage Mode in a matter of mere moments. Because of his skill and mastery in Reijutsu, it made mastering Senjutsu much easier for Daikokuten in comparison to other masters both past and present. Even when not in Sage Mode, Daikoku is able to sense, or rather 'feel' the flow of natural energy around him, and is thus able to ascertain when another is seeking to draw upon its power. He is able to effect the flow of natural energy to some degree, effecting the transformation of other sage's一corrupting it, generally leaving them in a ghastly imperfect Sage Mode, and sometimes, fully converted into an animal, subsequently turned into a stone statue. It is this insidious power coupled with his less than reputable reputation that has earned him the moniker of the Dark Sage (黒仙人, Kuro Sen'nin). Intelligence Trivia *Daikoku is named after Daikokuten, one of the Seven Lucky Gods *Like the real Daikokuten, Daikoku also has a white ninja rat partner *He was ironically born in the season of the Rat *Like the real Daikokuten, Daikoku wields a golden mallet *Another connection to Daikokuten is his promiscuity/high sexuality; Daikokuten's sexual symbolism said to suggest that sexual energy can be a powerful source of wealth and prosperity. **Favorite Colors: Black, Grey, Crimson **Favorite Food: Rice, Steamed Cabbage, Duck **Favorite Word: Kantan—(簡単, "Easy") **Favorite Phrase: "Such misfortune"— (不幸だ, Fukōda) **Hobbies: Stealing, Flirting, Having Sex, Forging Swords **Likes: Stealing, Cigarettes, Sex, Women